


Gotta Have Fun

by Janusa



Series: Sh|AU Mondays [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi, Shadowhunters AU Mondays, don't know how tag this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Jace and Alec were family, brothers. No, they weren’t simply brothers, they were best friends. There wasn’t anything they couldn’t talk about to the other.By the Angel, they had matching tattoos!Still, after all that, Alec hadn’t an explanation to why Jace’s archenemy; Maia, was leaving his apartment early in the morning, for the second time that week.(or in which everyone enjoys making fun of Alec, except Maia, maybe)





	Gotta Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to the Shadowhunters AU Mondays.  
> So I did finish this theme, the last one (summer) is half done so maybe I'll post it later.  
> This theme was supposed to be "fake-dating", well this is not exactly that but I think still fits.

 

 

Jace and Alec were family, brothers. No, they weren’t simply brothers, they were best friends. There wasn’t anything they couldn’t talk about to the other.

By the Angel, they had matching tattoos!

Still, after all that, Alec hadn’t an explanation to why Jace’s archenemy; Maia, was leaving his apartment early in the morning, for the second time that week.

Maybe they have been rehearsing their lines, Alec rationalized and let the matter go, knocking on his brother door to go for their daily run.

Jace and Maia had been cast as the main couple in a new TV show, since then rumors of a relationship between them has been everywhere. Alec hadn’t paid attention, it was just ridiculous; from the very day, Jace and Maia had met at the Academy of Dramatic Arts they hated each other.

Alec wasn’t so sure of that anymore.

Jace’s door was opened. “Wait a minute, buddy. Almost ready.”

His brother had bed hair and by his face, he had recently woken up, Jace turned to grab his bag from the couch, languidly putting a t-shirt on. Alec seemed to see marks of nails on his brother's shoulders. It could have been the lighting, right?

It was a week later.

He was returning with Magnus and Izzy of a strenuous day of shopping with them as his ‘style mentors’ -yes, Alec did buy clothes, even if it was each leap year- they made a stop at a level prior to the loft so Alec could pick up some books from the apartment he ‘shared’ with Jace to give Monday’s lesson.

Alec was looking for the books when a sound came from Jace’s bedroom, the apartment was supposed to be empty, Jace rarely stayed a Saturday night in if he wasn’t shooting.

A figure emerged from the room. Honestly, Alec wasn’t that surprised when he realized it was Maia.

“Hey.” Maia nodded at them nonchalantly, making her way to the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water. She was barefoot and her shirt and skirt were rumpled, after a minute or so Jace entered in the kitchen, greeting casually the newcomers.

Alec heard faintly Izzy and Magnus speaking but couldn’t discern what had they actually said.

To say Alec was confused at this point of the conversation would have been an understatement.

“Are you two dating?” he asked once he reacted, gesturing with a hand at them.

“What? No! Of course not.” Jace exclaimed as if offended Alec could think so. In his defense, Jace’s semi-state of nudity didn’t offer many options. “We are kind of fake-dating.”

“What the fuck are you saying?”

Jace started his story of how when the producer heard the rumors of a relationship he thought it would be good and -above all- free publicity for the show. Even if they weren't experienced actors, both had a pretty solid fan base. Maia and Jace had immediately rejected to fake a relationship, limiting to not commenting on the subject at all.

“According to media 'jaia’ is a thing” added Maia, leaned on the counter. “It doesn’t hurt anybody and I don’t care.”

“Except clace and jimon shippers.” pointed out Izzy, clearly amused with all this. Jace gave her a piercing gaze, she smiled apologetically. “Too soon?”

“Alright. So, you are fake-dating and fake-hooking…” Alec didn’t get to end his phrase, Maia correcting him on the spot.

“Oh no, the sex is very much real, but calm down, it’s nothing serious.”

Alec gave a squinty look to both actors. Didn’t they hate each other?. “I mean, didn’t you hate each other? How happened this?” he inquired, voicing his thoughts.” Wait, don’t tell me.”

Why was he the only surprised here?

“It’s called sexual tension, darling.” Magnus whispered in his ear as if he had read his thoughts.

How could be Alec so oblivious? Magnus patted his boyfriend shoulder, feeling sorry for him.

Well, it took him four dates to realize you were on a date, said Magnus’ inner voice.

“We were rehearsing a scene and then started arguing over something and, what can I say, buddy? I got too deep in character.” Jace just shrugged, dismissing his scandalized brother.

“It seems that is not the only thing he got too dee-” this time Alec interrupted Magnus by literally covering his mouth with both hands.

“Stop there, I think that part is very clear.”

Magnus laughed out loud, though the sound was mildly muffled by Alec’s hands, who removed them after a moment. Now Magnus’ shoulders were shaking with his head slightly thrown back and the corners of his eyes wrinkling.

Alec loved that laugh and his boyfriend more than anything in the world, but in that moment he just felt irritated.

“What’s so funny?” Alec asked, knowing Magnus laugh was at his expenses.

“Nothing, darling. It’s just, sometimes you’re such a prude.”

“I’m not! I don’t want to know what my brother does in his bedroom.”

“Who says it was in the bedroom?” asked Jace, smug smile on his lips.

“Who says it was only in the bedroom?” that had been Isabelle.

“Who says it was in my bedroom?” concluded Jace, wiggling his brows at Alec. “Ouch!” Jace whined, kneading the arm Maia had punched. “Okay, I’ll shut up.”

“You better.” sentenced Maia, arching a brow and crossing her arms.

If there was something the Lightwood siblings enjoyed as much as they loved their big brother, it was picking on him.

Alec grimaced and gestured at his siblings.

“You are disgusting. Both of you.”

Alec wished he could have lived and died on blissful ignorance of his brother sexual life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and you know, you're free to leave kudos and comment.  
>  Also, I have a Tumblr which is 90% Shadowhunters content -->
> 
> [Janusa](https://janusa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
